Calm Down!
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: Nina and Fabian are excited to see each other, what's wrong with that? Their friends are trying to get them to calm down, but they fail in doing it. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, I just own 4 OCs. Thought of this while thinking of the song 'Jet Lag' by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield (I don't own that either). Hints of Jara, Peddie, Moy & Amfie, basically Fabina. :)


**No one's PoV**

Everyone from Anubis was at the airport; they were going to America for 1 month to see Nina. Everyone was excited and ecstatic, especially Fabian. He was practically bouncing up and down, excited to see the love of his life, his chosen one, his soul mate…well, you get the point. He was ecstatic and pacing the floor.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up." he muttered silently.

"Fabian! Stop pacing the floor, you're practically gonna wear it out already!" Amber yelled at him as some people started to stare at them.

"Sorry, he's just a little excited to see..someone." Mara said sheepishly, they just shrugged their shoulders and continued what they were doing a while ago as if nothing had happen.

"Amber, next time you want to tell someone something, use your _inside _voice, not shout it out." Jerome told the blonde, who was very irritated at this point.

"Sorry" she hissed.

"Fabian wouldn't sit down, and even though it's sweet of him to be excited to see Nina, it's getting annoying that he keeps on pacing the room."

"Amber, I'm right here." Fabian said to her as she jumped in surprised then looked to her right, seeing him trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"Joy, what time did you say the flight was?" Mick asked his girlfriend as she looked up from the book she was reading and grabbed her phone.

"Oh…um, 10:30 and it's 10:15, so in 15 minutes the plane would be here." She said, placing her phone back in her bag.

"Oh okay." He said then continued playing 'Temple Run' on his phone.

"Fabian, calm down. I wouldn't be that surprised if Nina was feeling the same thing. Speaking of Nina, I wonder how she's doing." Mick said.

"Ugh! I lost! Stupid monkey..monster thing!" he yelled exiting the game.

~*~Nina~*~

"Come on, come on." Nina muttered to herself, pacing the floor constantly looking at the Flight Board **(A/N: I honestly have no idea on what it's called, so I just thought of that from the top of my head.)**, hoping that her friends' plane would land.

"Nina! I know you're excited to see Rutter again, as much as I am to see Yacker, but you _have _to calm down." Eddie told her.

"I know." she said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm just really excited to see them again." she sighed.

"Yeah, I want to meet this Patricia and Fabian too ya' know." their friend Scarlet said. She had long, brown, curly hair, green eyes and white skin tone. She was texting their other friend Kyle, who happens to be Scarlet's boyfriend.

"What time's their flight anyway?" she asked them.

"Amber told me that their flight's 1:30 then they'll be here around, 3:30." Nina said, looking up from her phone.

"Oh.."

"I forgot to tell you! Amber likes to come up with couple names, like Fabian and I are Fabina and Patricia and Eddie are Peddie, so she may come up with a couple name for you and Kyle." Nina told the girl, who was now a bit worried about that.

"Is she, I don't know...annoying?"

"Yeah, but she's a good friend just perky, girly and obsessed with the color pink and couples."

"Oh.."

~*~Fabian~*~

**(Fabian's PoV)**

_"Flight 648, California, is now boarding." _once I heard that, I quickly jumped out of my seat and gathered my things.

"Fabian, I'm just as excited as you are to see Eddie, but wait for us and don't tell anyone that I'm excited to see him." Patricia said to me, she was excited to see Eddie? That's very unusual of her to say.

"Aww, Fabian and Patricia are excited to see Nina and Eddie." Amber gushed, I just rolled my eyes as we walked to the gate. When we got in the plane, we looked for our seats. It was quite easy since we were seated right next to one another.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please buckle your seat belts. We are about to take off." _the captain said, America here we come.

~*~Nina~*~

**(Nina's PoV)**

"Hey, Nina. I just received a text from Alfie saying that they're taking off and that Fabian's really jumpy to see you." Eddie said. I blushed as my cousin, Rose, 'aww'ed.

"You do know that Carol, Mike, Leo, Scarlet, Kyle and I still have to approve of your relationships right?" Rose said causing Eddie and I to burst into fits of laughter. Rose had strawberry blonde hair that went up to her shoulders and had purple contacts which made it seem like she had purple eyes.

"Really? Who are you guys, our parents?" Eddie said wiping the tears from his eyes, laughter still present in his voice.

"No, but we are replacements and it's true! Remember, we had to approve Kyle and Scarlet's relationship?" Mike said. He was Scarlet's big brother and one of Kyle's best friends. He had shaggy brown hair, light green eyes and was very tall. He was also kind of like the big brother I never had.

"Oh yeah, good point." I said nodding my head.

"The most important thing is that Carol and Leo _have _to agree because one, they're the youngest, two, they're you're siblings and three, since they're the youngest, they have to see if the person is really nice or not." Scarlet said in an 'a-matter-of-factly' tone. Carol and Leo are my younger siblings, they're twins and weren't in the crash our parents died in.

"Then, it would be a hard time for them to get a long with Patricia." Eddie said as he sighed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why? Oh, wait, lemme guess. She's like you, Eddie. Isn't she?" Rose said/asked. He just nodded his head and said a quiet 'yes'.

"You can always let Sophie approve, remember she's part goth/bad girl?" Kyle suggested, we didn't notice him, so some of us jumped while Rose screamed, holding her hand to her chest.

"Kyle! When'd you get here?" Scarlet asked him, walking towards him and interwining their fingers together as she sat down, patting a seat next to her.

"Just now." he answered as he sat down next to her.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"Amber said that they'll be arriving at around 3:30."

"Uh...2:45, so we've been here for almost an hour. WoW. I thought we were here for like 20 minutes." Rose said, all of us nodded are heads in agreement.

"So to pass the time, tell us what Patricia and Fabian are like." Scarlet said.

"Meaning?" Eddie and I said at the same time, leaning closer.

"I don't know, show us pictures of them , tell us their personality, stuff like that." Rose said, getting a piece of gum out of her pocket, taking of the wrapper and propping it in her mouth. Eddie and I got our phones and handed it to them, so that they could see the pictures.

"Fabian's geek-chic, sweet, kind, brave and smart. He likes Egyptian related stuff and is a good leader." I said, blushing light red.

"He's cute and seems nice. Scar?" Rose said.

"He seems nice, Mike?"

"He'll probably get along well with Carol and Leo, has Gran met him already?"

"Yeah, when she went to England for a visit. Eddie?" I said poking his shoulder.

"Mhmm?" he said turning to face us.

"You're turn, show us your goth girlfriend." Kyle said chuckling as he looked at the picture on Eddie's phone.

"Patricia's a rebel, goth and bad girl. She has a habit of pouring a container of liquid on people's heads and likes Sick Puppies, Evanescene, Black Veil Brides etc." all of us burst out laughing when we heard that she has a habit of pouring containers of liquid on people's heads. Even though I know that it's true, it's still funny thinking about it.

"Wow! She'll definitely get along with Sophie." Scarlet said, then burst out laughing again.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked. I checked my watch, 3:15. Wow, we've been here for a long time.

"3:15, they'll be here in 15 minutes." I said. They're gonna be here in 15 minutes! Okay, now I'm excited.

~*~Fabian~*~

**(Fabian's PoV)**

_"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronic devices, we shall be landing in a few minutes." _the pilot said, as soon as I heard that I became ecstatic again because I get to see Nina, and I can get out of this plane. Don't get me wrong, it's nice and all, but people keep no staring at me wondering if I'm okay or mental.

"Fabian?" I turned around and saw Joy with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of this, but how on Earth are we gonna find Amber's bags."

"Why? How many did she bring?"

"6, I think?"

"6?"

"Yeah, or 7. Hold on. Amber, how many bags did you bring?" she then started counting her fingers, when she finally answered.

"6, one's for shoes, one's for tops, one's for make-up, one's for bottoms, one's for hair accessories and one's an extra." she said 'a-matter-of-factly'.

"Then, why didn't you just place the tops and bottoms in one bag, make-up and hair accessories in another, separate the shoes and bring and extra bag?" Joy asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because they don't fit." Amber said in a 'Duh!' tone.

"How many clothes did you bring? We're not staying in California for 5 months." I said.

"I change my outfits 3-5 times a day, Fabian. Of course I need to bring a lot of clothes."

"But-" I was about to say, but was cut-off by the speaker.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have now landed in California, America. Hope you enjoyed the flight. Thank you and have a good day."_ All of us quickly unbuckled our seat belts and got our carry-on bags. Now, all we have to do is find the 'Luggage Claim'.

"Okay, how do we find the luggage claim?" Mick asked, holding Joy's hand.

"Easy, all we have to do is follow the other passengers." Jerome said. **(A/N: I do this all the time in the airport XD)**

"Okay." all of us agreed, Jerome's plan did work.

"Amber, what do your bags look like again?" Alfie asked her.

"They're pink and sparkly." _Of course, _Amber's things are _always _pink and sparkly. At least they're easy to find. Once, we found all our bags, we went to go look for Nina and Eddie.

~*~Nina~*~

**(Nina's PoV)**

"What gate are they supposed to be at?" Rose asked.

"They told me earlier that, they're at gate number 5."

"Uh, Neens, we're at gate number 9." Kyle said.

"Ohh, at least it's not that far of a walk." I said as we began walking to gate no.5.

"Hey, that guy looks like Fabian." Scarlet said, pointing at a guy with messy, chocolate brown hair talking to a girl with long, straight, strawberry blonde hair that fell up to her waist.

"Wait, that _is _Fabian." I said, I turned around, walked over to Eddie and tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"Fabian and Patricia are right behind us, so why don't we sneak up on them?"

"What do you mean? Fabian and Patricia aren't behind us."

"What do you mean? They're right-" I was about to point at them, but he was right. They weren't there anymore and all I saw was Mike, Kyle and Scarlet smiling at us and Rose giggling. Weird.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, but Rose just kept on giggling while the others just kept on smiling, suddenly I felt hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" someone asked, I knew immediately who that person was.

"Fabian." he uncovered my eyes and hugged me.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." he then kissed me, and I heard Scarlet and Rose 'aww' behind us, we quickly pulled apart, remembering that they were here too. We both blushed a deep crimson. I turned to my right and saw Patricia and Eddie hugging each other.

"Where'd Kyle go?" I asked noticing that he was gone.

"He went to get the car." Scarlet said. I saw a mob of pink in front of me.

"Amber...can't breathe." I said, trying to breathe, but that girl has really tight hugs.

"Oh, sorry." she said releasing me then I went to hug the others.

"Guys, this is my friend, Scarlet, my cousin Rose and Scarlet's brother, Mike. Scarlet, Rose, Mike, these are my friends from England, Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend, Mara, Jerome's girlfriend, Jerome, Mara's boyfriend, Amber, my best friend and Alfie's girlfriend, Alfie, Amber's boyfriend, Mick, Joy's boyfriend, Joy, Mick's girlfriend and Fabian, my boyfriend." I said as I pointed to each person as I introduced them.

"Really guys? Forgot me, again?" a voice said from behind us.

"Oh yeah, this is Kyle, Scarlet's boyfriend."

"So Neens, this is the Fabian you were talking about. You better not hurt her or you're dead." Mike said, he said the last part through gritted teeth which scared Joy, Fabian and Amber. Fabian just nodded his head in reply.

"Nina, you never said anything about having a big brother." Joy whispered to me, I just giggled.

"He's not my brother, he's Scarlet's brother and he just acts like the big brother I never had."

"Ah.."

"So, are we just gonna stand here for the rest of our lives or are we gonna go in the van?" Scarlet asked. We all went into the van, and I heard Rose and Amber's conversation.

"Hello, I'm Amber."

"Nice to meet you Amber, I'm Rose. I like your shoes."

"Thanks, I like your blouse."

"Thanks, you should've seen Nina a while ago, she was bouncing like mad." Rose said laughing.

"Oh. My. Anubis, Fabian was doing the same thing!" Amber said laughing too, I blushed and looked to my side and saw Fabian blush too.

"Really?" I asked him, laughing a bit.

"Hey! You were too and yes." he said mumbling the last part. When we got to the van, Amber and Rose just talked about our feelings when they weren't here yet, which led to Fabian and I blushing like mad. _This is going to be a long ride._

* * *

**The end. I was supposed to make this part of a series of random one-shots, an alphabet one. Sorry, if there are some errors, I'm using my iPad in writing most of my stories. Stupid auto-correct corrects something that's already correct! Wow! I'm also using my iPad in writing stories because I'm not allowed to use the computer/internet during school days (assignments are exceptions), but I disobey that rule anyways. ;) Thank you:**

**From Anonymous, HoA-Luvz2303, OsnapitzCori7110, Sibuna Kitten and TheEllenBelches for favoriting 'A Not So Boring Rainy Day'.**

**TheEllenBelches, kswiftie13 and From Anonymous for reviewing 'A Not So Boring Rainy Day'. **

**From Anonymous: Thanks for your request, I'll try doing both, but I'm very sure that I'll be doing 'Paralyzed'. :)**

**OsnapitzCori7110 and TheEllenBelches for following.**

**I honestly just wanna do this for fun, I'm gonna be asking some random questions and send me your reactions about it.**

**Question: Do you think it's weird that many people are decorating for Christmas when Halloween hasn't even ended yet? Why or why not?**

**-Nathalie :)**


End file.
